


For Love Of A Sandwich

by Jenwryn



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-22
Updated: 2007-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth has asked John to write a list of the things that his military types think the Daedalus should bring to Atlantis, but there's one item she just doesn't get. Season 1, sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Love Of A Sandwich

“What’s this?”

The list lay on the desk between them. Sheppard had gone over it three times. He didn’t much like the expression on her face; it was making him nervous. He managed to keep his own in neutral and answered patiently, “This is the military request list, just like you asked for. I sure hope it was what you wanted. I’ve had one of the Ford running around like a lunatic for the last week and a half. He won’t be a happy camper if the civilian list gets approved before ours does. You know how it is – a matter of principle.”

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly, “You can tell Lieutenant Ford that I’m most impressed with the effort he’s taken to interview all the military personnel about which items they think the _Daedalus_ should bring on its next journey here. And I think it’s marvellous the way the pair of you have already synthesised the date for me, and chosen the most important things. You’ve saved me a lot of work. But there’s one entry I just don’t understand.”

Ah. The sticking point. He guessed exactly what she was talking about. He tried to look innocent. “Not the beer, surely? You know a city’s only as happy as its inhabitants, Elizabeth.”

“No, John. Not the beer. You might be surprised to know that it came at the top of the civilian list, too, the only thing above it was coffee.”

He leant over and scrutinised the list intently. “The sports’ equipment? I know it’s bulky, but…”

She gave him one of her looks. “The sports’ equipment is a good idea. And I think I know exactly what I’m talking about.” She leant over, just like he was doing, so that their foreheads almost met, and pointed a slender finger at a particular word. “You wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with this, would you? I can’t imagine how else it would still be on the list.”

He looked consciously blank. “Well, yes, that _was _my idea. I figure that now the Athosians are out there on the mainland, they may as well be _really _useful. And it would lift morale. I know it’d make me work better, knowing they were there.”

She couldn’t help herself. A smile slipped onto her face, “John. You want to import _turkeys _into the Pegasus Galaxy?”


End file.
